Sol
Summary Story Work in progress Personality Work in progress Appearance Ra's human form (Sol) is of average height and has an athletic build. He wears a black sweater with an eye on the back and blue jeans. He has only one visible eye that is golden in color and the other is covered by a blue eye patch. He has short spiky black hair and a sandy skin color, he also sports a nice looking goatee. On both of his arms, there are blue bracelets that each have a single black stripe. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, 7-A '''without Limiters | High 4-C, 4-B''' with Sun Disc Name: '''Sol (Human Form), Ra (True Form) '''Origin: '''God of High School OC '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17 (Human from), 1000+ (God form) '''Classification: '''Human/God, Sun God '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Egyptian Lotus and Greek Pankration), Technique Mimicry (Can mimic any martial arts technique after seeing it once), '''Remove Limiters: Limited Control over Heat, Fire and Light, Control over elements (Iron, Lithium, Calcium, Sodium, Copper, Selenium, Cesium, Potassium and Aluminum) all with their own corresponding colors, Healing | Full Control over Heat, Fire, Light and even the Sun, Flight Attack Potency: '''At least Multi-City Block level (Can trade blows with people that can destroy parts of a forest and cut the top of a mountain. Can destroy portions of arenas with just the shockwaves of his strikes), At Least '''Mountain level (Trades blows with people that can harm him) with Limiters removed | At least Large Star level+ (Superior to gods like Zeus, Ardun, Uriel and Michael), Solar System level (a piece of the sun that can be as powerful as an actual supernova/hypernova) with Sun Disc Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Can keep up with lightning-timers and teleporters. Fought against an opponent that uses sound attacks, can kick fast enough to ignite the air) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Superior to many other Gods, can fly to the sun from Earth almost instantly) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least Multi-City Block Class, At least Mountain Class with Limiters removed | At least '''Large Star Class+, Solar System Class with Sun Disc Durability: '''At least Mountain level (Survived a fall from the sun to Earth at slightly under lightspeed, tanked hits from people on his level) | At least '''Large Star level+ (Can tank hits from multiple gods, slept in the sun for centuries) Stamina: '''Extremely High (Can fight nonstop for several days) '''Range: '''Standard Melee range, Extended Melee Range with Staff. Several Kilometers energy attacks and elemental manipulation 'Standard Equipment: 'Iron Staff (capable of being manipulated to change shapes and length) | Sun Disc (Ra is able to make it bigger, hotter, etc.) '''Intelligence: '''Average, but a combat genius | High (has been alive for centuries) '''Weaknesses: '''Naive and easily tricked due to his kindness, childish and single-minded | None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Copied Techniques: * Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal * Nabong Needle Ryu No Pain * [https://godofhighschool.fandom.com/wiki/3rd_Stance_Hwechook 3rd Stance Hwechook] * [https://godofhighschool.fandom.com/wiki/Basaltic_Fist Basaltic Fist] * [https://godofhighschool.fandom.com/wiki/Dog_Seller Dog Seller] * [https://godofhighschool.fandom.com/wiki/Inferno_Nirvana_Kick Inferno Nirvana Kick] Limiter Removed Techniques: * Celestial Beam: A beam of light that is fired from the right eye. * Divine Light: An AOE attack, an explosion of light that leaves the opponents blinded. Causes right eye to flash. * Solar Blessing: Summons a pillar of light, heals the user. Can be used to heal allies as well. * Searing Pain: Shoots a blast of fire from either his hands or his staff. Strong enough to counter someone using the power of Mother Nature. * Godspeed: A temporary speed boost. Heavenly Techniques: * Lightspeed: Vastly improved version of Godspeed. * Supernova: A devastating attack done with the Sun Disc. The level of this attack can vary from city busting to the power of an actual supernova. Key: Human Form | God/True Form Feats * (Feat #1 here) * (Feat #2 here) * (Feat #3 here) * (Feat #4 here) * (Feat #5 here) Category:Original Character Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4